Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {0} \\ {-1} & {-2} \\ {4} & {-1}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {3} \\ {-2} & {-1} \\ {-1} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1}-{1} & {0}-{3} \\ {-1}-{-2} & {-2}-{-1} \\ {4}-{-1} & {-1}-{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {-3} \\ {1} & {-1} \\ {5} & {-4}\end{array}\right]}$